


Siendo cortinas al Sol

by slzr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Lance birthday!!!, Pre-Slash, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Talking, Why Did I Write This?, also, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slzr/pseuds/slzr
Summary: Parar de pensar siempre ha sido una dificultad para Lance. Mas el separar sus sentimientos de como se comporta, y le es imposible hacerlo cuando Keith entra en su habitacion sin aviso ni permiso.





	Siendo cortinas al Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta historia escuchando "Nuestra" de La Vida Boheme. Sip, es el disco entero. Pero la idea principal me la dio la cancion I.P.O.S.T.E.L, del mismo grupo. Titulo de esto una parte de la letra, pero creo que la parte que mas pega con esto es cuando cantan "nuestro arte, nuestra arma/ olvida todo lo que aprendiste/ y vuelve a aprender/ para olvidar todo otra vez/ admira el reverso de tus pupilas/ siendo cortinas al sol/ abre los ojos y mira al cañón." Sí, todo eso junto.
> 
> Voltron es una serie producida por DreamWorks Animation Television, y aunque no logre hallar a los escritores, todo viene de su imaginacion y les pertenece a ellos.

En su decimotercer cumpleaños, el ultimo que paso con su abuelo, este le dijo a Lance: "diviértete el día de tu cumpleaños, porque nunca volverás a ser tan joven. Pero ten cuidado, porque nunca has sido tan viejo", y eso a Lance le marco por siempre. Las palabras de su abuelo dejaron en su mente una cicatriz así como su muerte también lo hizo, ese mismo año.

Quizás era lo mismo, una sola herida, vinculadas. Probablemente, esas eran las únicas palabras que Lance perfectamente recordaba que él le hubiera dicho. Sin embargo, no fueron las últimas que pronuncio. Lo último que dijo su abuelo Lance nunca lo descubrió, porque no estaba ahí, junto a él.

Lo que más amaba Lance de su cumpleaños eran los días previos. Comenzaba un mes antes, o incluso dos, a hablarle emocionado a sus amigos de su cumpleaños y lo que quería recibir, y lo que esperaba. En su primer año en el Garrison, con Pidge y Hunk, menciono querer una fiesta sorpresa. No ocurrió, pero igual la espero con la emoción y las ganas. Pero.

Recordaba todas las mañanas al abrir los ojos las palabras de su abuelo, todas las mañanas del día de su cumpleaños.

Era difícil. Porque despertaba y pensaba y pensaba. Un año más, uno menos. Como su abuelo, que le dijo que cada año estaba más cerca de morir y el simplemente lo hizo, dejo de existir, tan fácil así como soltó la frase aquel día.

Aunque antes no era tan malo. A veces podía lograr dejar sus pensamientos pesados de un lado y se esforzaba por dejarse llevar por su familia o sus amigos, o quien fuera. Lo buscaban en su cuarto, y le daban los buenos días con cariño, él era todo sonrisas y ojos para la torta y los regalos, y risas para lo que comentaran, y bailar y cantar. Era un acto a medias, de alguna manera. Al final del día terminaba como comenzó, tumbado boca arriba solo, el tiempo pasando.

Así mismo como despertó hoy, con los pensamientos lejos y pesados. Al abrir los ojos, la primera cosa que llego a su mente fue su familia. ¿Qué harían hoy, el día de su cumpleaños? ¿Le picarían una torta aunque no estuviera allí? ¿Cantarían cumpleaños? ¿Su madre lloraría? ¿Lo extrañarían? Y su humor no mejoro en las horas que gasto acostado en su habitación, solo. Comparando los años anteriores a este, actualmente se sentía menos él, más opaco. Sabía la razón, estar en el espacio y ser un paladina significaba que las probabilidades de volver a ver a los que amaba, a lo que conocía y se sentía seguro eran mínimas, inexistentes. Terminaría olvidado, desaparecido, sin haber logrado ni siquiera una meta de las que quería cumplir.

Justo cuando Lance le pedía a los dioses cósmicos –si es que habían algunos por ahí- que nadie, nadie lo buscara hasta que él estuviera preparado y fuera de ese humor sombrío, Keith, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, entra en su habitación, como si fuera la suya. Este camina hacia adentro mientras que Lance se levanta lentamente, hasta que se ven a los ojos

Ambos se detienen un momento, mirándose, Keith parado en la mitad del cuarto con la boca abierta y una de sus famosas expresiones de confusión y Lance medio incorporado en la cama, con los ojos rojos y la nariz moqueando. No sabía si se notaba que lloro algo. Se contemplan por lo que se siente un poco menos que una eternidad hasta que Lance reacciona.

— Keith… — Susurro después de respirar profundo para que su voz no sonara débil. Pero lo siguiente que dice, sin hesitar, sale tenso y serio. — Fuera.

El pelinegro salta como si las palabras le hirieran físicamente y Lance se arrepiente mínimamente hasta que el rostro del otro se vacía, la única pista de emoción sus cejas levemente fruncidas. Antes de que el otro comenzara a decir algo, el paladín azul interrumpe su intento:

— Fuera, ya, ¡ya! ¡En serio!

Tenso, Keith comienza: —Yo solo quería-.

— No importa lo que querías, Keith. Quiero estar solo, de verdad. Así que, — Y le agrega unos movimientos exagerados de manos señalando la puerta. — fuera.

— Oye, Lance en verdad-.

— "En verdad" nada. — Lo interrumpe por segunda vez con una mala imitación de su voz para irritarlo solo un poco más. — ¿Sabes qué? "En verdad" quiero estar solo, ¿no puedo estarlo?

— Si Lance, — Habla después de soltar un suspiro. — pero solo vine a decirte que-.

— No me importa, ¡no me importa! Solo quiero estar solo, ¿está bien? No estoy de humor. Así que tal, — Pausa. — sí. Tu. Te. Largas.

— No, no me puedo largar. — Dice el pelinegro moviéndose con cada palabra. Lance arquea una ceja y es muy ridículo, tan ridículo, piensa Keith. Continúa antes de que el otro lo vuelva a interrumpir. — ¡No me puedo largar hasta que me dejes decir lo que me pidieron que te dijera! — Suelta todo sin respirar, su tono alzándose como el de Lance. — Y que no estés de humor, no significa que me puedas tratar así, ¿entiendes? Siempre haces lo mismo, me tratas como quieres si no estás "de buenas"... Ugh. — Voltea los ojos, conociendo que si lo ve, se molestara más. — Los demás dicen que no salgas de tu cuarto hasta que te vengan a buscar.

Esta vez es Lance quien tiene la boca abierta y nada de palabras que decir. Cuando que discutían –usualmente- Keith se alteraba, alzaba el tono y se frustraba fácilmente, pero esta vez, esta vez lo pronuncio todo con una serenidad extraña. Y es que… Tenía razón. No debió gritarle, no debió descargarse así con él, no era su culpa y menos sabia que le pasaba. Siempre hacia lo mismo, siempre. Hería a las personas sin razón. Alejaba a la gente cuando más vulnerable estaba y las atacaba y no volvían, siempre era lo mismo. Siempresiempresiempr-.

La mano de Keith en su hombro es lo que lo saca de sus pensamientos. No noto cuando comenzó a morderse el labio con fuerza y enterró la cara en sus manos. El toque sobre su hombro se aprieta, supone que intentando confortarlo a cambio de la expresión que tenia, que debía ser… Mala. Por eso no dejaba que nadie lo viera así. Pensaba que el otro paladín se había largado al terminar de pronunciar lo que dijo.

La vergüenza y el desprecio que siente por sí mismo no lo dejaban hablar, ahogándolo efectivamente aunque dentro conozca que tiene que pedir disculpas, ya, ya, pronto. Antes de volver a esconderse entre sus manos, y comenzar a pensar en desaparecer y en cuanto se odia, Keith le ofrece una distracción en forma de palabras.

— No sé que tienes hoy. Pero algo te pasa. Siempre te pasa algo pero presumo que hoy más. — Keith decide que anunciar lo obvio no ayuda al ver como lo mira Lance. Piensa un poco y sigue. — Pero no tienes porque… Ser tan duro contigo mismo. — Le cuesta hablar de eso, reconfortarlo cuando está decaído, aunque igual lo hace por el bien de su, ¿de su amigo? — Siempre puedes hablar de cómo te sientas con alguien del grupo… O conmigo.

Después de limpiarse la cara, Lance mira a su compañero. Está ahí, con su mano aun en su hombro después de expresar su preocupación, volviéndolo todo un poco raro, y su posición tan incómoda que se podría notar desde un kilometro de distancia. A pesar de que le costaba, Keith intento calmarlo. O algo así.

Sonrió para sí mismo. ¿Qué era un Lance sin incomodar un poco a alguien?

— Perdón… — Duela consigo mismo antes de continuar. — Es que, mi abuelo el día de mi cumpleaños me dijo; "diviértete el día de tu cumpleaños, porque nunca volverás a ser tan joven. Pero ten cuidado, porque nunca has sido tan viejo". Algo así. — Agrego, para que el otro creyera que esas palabras no eran las exactas, que no las recordaba perfectamente como lo hacía. Decidió dejar afuera el hecho que esto lo escucho el último año de su abuelo, de sus propios labios. — No puedo dejar de pensar eso, ¿sabes? Nunca he podido dejar de pensar en eso, y me… me molesta. Lo recuerdo cuando estoy solo. O cuando estoy con ustedes, o cuando estoy contento. — Keith lo veía sorprendido. Él no esperaba realmente que hablara con él, y mucho menos de inmediato. Se sentó en la cama junto a Lance. — Y siempre que lo oigo, siempre me distrae, no dejo de oírlo, de recordarlo. Es lo peor. — Aprieta los puños al explicar lo último. Suspira, se relaja y por fin siente calmarse totalmente. — Es muy estúpido, ¿verdad?

— No, no lo es. Yo creo que es normal que no lo puedas olvidar. Lo dijo para que supieras que era importante.

— Lo sé… Pero no puedo dejar de pensar, en que el tiempo sigue y no se detiene y, ¡cada vez estamos más cerca de morir! — Respira y se recuerda en no revelar tanto de si mismo. — No importa que haga, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

— Aunque quizás el no lo dijo para que lo recordaras de mala manera, sino para que disfrutaras los momentos buenos. ¿No crees? — El pelinegro hablo viendo hacia adelante, pero ahora se miran a los ojos. Los ojos de Keith siempre han sido particularmente llamativos pero en esta ocasión, Lance los califica como absurdamente hermosos, sinceros.

Un poco inquieto por los adjetivos que su cerebro aporta, se tumba completamente en el colchón y responde: — Si, quizás sí.

También había pensado en esa posibilidad. Es más, no era una posibilidad, era un hecho. Su abuelo no le dijo aquello para hacerle daño (y traumarlo de por vida), lo dijo para que abriera los ojos y observara las cosas buenas y no se quedara estancado como lo hizo, obsesionado con el tiempo que no para, y su momento y el de su madre, el de su familia y el de sus amigos... Pero lo hizo, porque no comprendió la frase de la forma que debía.

Lo sabía, y aun así, después de haber pensado en eso tantas veces y de haber llegado a muchas conclusiones diferentes, lo que dijo Keith lo apaciguo. Keith con sus palabras simples que ya se había dicho a si mismo incontadas veces y con una comprensión superficial del problema, y sus pocas habilidades sociales y sus maneras toscas.

—¡Ah! Lance, feliz cumpleaños.

Empieza a reír ligeramente (ligeramente) histérico, y va en aumento. Keith le echa una mirada rápida como si estuviera asustado. Esto le lleva a reírse más, pero verdaderamente. Sus ojos se humedecen y le parece genial el cambio, de llorar triste a carcajadas con lágrimas.

Aunque no lo espanto. Lance supone que no lo hizo, porque el otro se acostó a su lado y comenzó a reírse levemente. Realmente ninguno de los dos sabe cómo explicarse cuando el resto de los paladines y la princesa los encuentran solos, acostados juntos y rojos y jadeantes por la risa.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith se rie un poco por estar nervioso y un poco por pensar "¿esto es en lo que Lance siempre esta pensando?" asi como, wow sorprendente porque si piensas cosas sombrias no se deberia notar? Y se rie tambien por lo loco de la situacion.
> 
> ¿Tú crees que se lo que escribí? ¿Qué sabia a donde iba a llegar? ¿Si se si esto tiene algún mínimo sentido? Estoy tan perdida como ustedes, y eso que yo lo escribí. Me preocupa un poco porque siento que revelo mucho de mi aca, y ni si quiera lo hago bien lol.
> 
> La primera parte y el final estan ok, pero la del medio no me convence para nada, y tambien los dialogos. Perdon si esta muy malo. O si no tiene mucho sentido. O si estan muy OOC. Creo que esto resulto asi por como me siento, y tambien que ultimamente he estado con personas que no estan del todo bien (no que sea malo) y leyendo de depresion y fics increibles que incluyen a personajes afectados y no lo se, ¿inspiracion?
> 
> Siento que es una mierda, y que probablemente lo odie mas pronto que tarde, pero al momento que escribo esto, me gusta mucho. Gracias por leer jaja.
> 
> (Pd: ADEMAS, ¿se han visto que esto supera las 800 palabras? Eso es un milagro para mi. Estoy tan contenta :D)


End file.
